Mini Adventure: I Would Have Laughed
by Amara Deegan
Summary: Short stand-alone scene of the Doctor taking Amara to see dinosaurs as prove he can time travel. 11/OC, adventure


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: A lot of times I write pieces of stories as they pop into my head. I will sometimes use bits of it in other longer stories and sometimes it just stays as a small stand alone piece. I thought for fun I would post one. The idea is basically that after meeting the Doctor for the first time and he tells Amara he can travel in time and space, it somehow ends up as him proving it to her by taking her to see dinosaurs.**

**Reviews are loves and appreciated!**

* * *

Most people know that they will die in a bed, whether they are surrounded by loved ones or at least accompanied by healthcare professionals. Most people know that they will live to see their twenty-fifth birthday with relative ease. Most people know that dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago. Most people know that time travel is the stuff of science fiction, although there seemed to be enough scientists working on it in some form or another.

Amara was not most people.

The fact that she had traveled several tens of millions of years into the past via a blue police box, was standing face to fang with an apparently hungry T-Rex the day before her twenty-fifth birthday, and was absolutely positive this couldn't happen-in her life time at the very least. Oh yes, and she most certainly was not on the semi-comfortable death bed she had imagined. For the moment, she wondered why people expected a death bed of all things. Why not a death hammock or a death bucket seat of a sporty Mustang? The low growl of the ancient creature in front of her quickly put an end to those thoughts. Yes, it was very obvious in that moment that she was not like most people. Just a few hours ago, if someone told her she would be standing where she was now on an extinct carnivore's dinner menu, she would have laughed. And she did; right in his smug face. Now, she could only manage small nervous giggles that bubbled up every few panted breaths.

"Okay. All right. Dinosaur. Very big dinosaur." When reason or even base instinct fails to offer a way out, talk to yourself. "I really hope the movies are right that you can't see me if I stand still."

"Doesn't help your position if you make noise." The man next to her somewhat scoffed under his breath. He was trying to be just as still as she was for the moment, except for the fact that his eyes were darting around obviously trying to figure things out and his fingers curled and uncurled in nervous fidgets.

"If you get me killed today, I just want it known for the record that this is _not_ the strangest thing that's happened to me." She said more so out of the side of her mouth to him not wanting to turn away from the beast. So far, the T-Rex seemed to be trying to look around at the area immediately in front of it where they were standing as well as sniffing at the air.

"Time travel and dinosaurs is not the strangest thing to happen to you?" he asked and although she didn't look over at him she could practically hear his eyebrows rise in disbelief.

"Not even close!" She shook her head.

"What could be stranger than this?" He questioned.

"Get us out of this alive and I'll tell you." She bartered.

"Okay, fine." He nodded and slowly started to back up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Amara took a couple quick glances back at him, but still didn't want to fully look away or move.

"Just give me a minute. I think he's more interested in you anyway." She heard his voice getting further away and she couldn't see what he was up to behind her.

"Gee, thanks." Amara scoffed. She wondered how much longer she would have before she got the grand tour of what the inside of a T-Rex looks like as it started to shift on its massive feet.

_What exactly is keeping it from just tearing me apart?_ Amara became puzzled the longer she stood there. She glanced behind her and there was no sign of the man she had arrived with. Her stomach dropped at the thought that he had left her there. She took a deep breath as she let her head fall while turning back to the T-Rex. When she let the breath out, she noticed something at her feet. They looked like large rounded river stones to her at first, but then it clicked. Her head jerked back up to the T-Rex.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She backed up slowly and the T-Rex locked on her. Pausing only for a moment to make sure she wasn't about to be eaten, she made her fear wobbled legs continue their slow backwards trek out of the nest she had been standing in. She made sure she wasn't stepping on any of the eggs as she retreated back into the line of trees. She kept on her slow backwards trek until she was sure she was far enough out of sight and the T-Rex apparently made no move to follow her. She finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and had to reach for the tree near her to steady herself when her knees felt like they were going to buckle.

"Are you all right? What happened?" The man reappeared by her side; strapped to his chest was a backpack laced with wires and seemingly random bits of stereo pieces. She starred at him a moment before the anger bubbled up in her so quickly, she almost didn't realize she had reached out and smacked his arm. "OW!"

"You left me there!" She yelled at him and hit him again.

"OW! Stop it! I said to give me a minute." He rubbed at his offended arm.

"You didn't happen to notice the nest we were standing in when you ditched me?" She swat him again this time on his other arm.

"Oww~!" He over dramatized and backed away a couple steps out of her reach. "You are a very violent woman!"

"You left me standing in front of a very large angry parent that happens to have very large sharp teeth." She crossed her arms.

"Parent?" He caught the word and gave her a curious look.

"We were standing in its nest." She crossed her arms.

"Oh." Was all he said looking past her as if for proof.

"What is all that?" She picked at the wires and stuff he had wrapped around himself.

"A dinosaur translator." He looked down at it and also picked at a wire. "In theory."

"Please don't tell me you left me standing in front of a T-Rex of all things to run off and cobble together some random device that may not have worked." Amara sighed rolling her eyes.

"All right then, I won't." He shrugged.

"You are insane." She scoffed, but couldn't hide the smile that was creeping along her lips.


End file.
